transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Prime (G1)
Sentinel Prime (センチネル・プライム, Senchineru Puraimu) is an imposing figure, standing head and shoulders over the average Autobot. Bristling with some of the most heavy-duty weapons and armor available to the Autobot army has instilled in Sentinel Prime a supreme confidence in his own abilities as both a leader and a fighter. Unfortunately such pride usually precedes a fall, and there will always be someone out there keen to prove a point, or who merely sees Sentinel Prime as an obstacle on the path to a bigger destiny. Sentinel Prime was Optimus Prime's immediate predecessor as Autobot leader. (Except when he isn't). Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jack Angel (English), Takurō Kitagawa (Japanese) Sentinel Prime adapts the vehicle mode of a Cybertronian truck. Gallery File:SentinelPrime_VehicleMode-G1MT.jpg|Sentinel Prime's Cybertronian vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Alpha Trion *Zeta Prime *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Prowl *Ironhide *Ratchet *Wheeljack *Warpath *Hot Rod *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Quintessons *Unicron *The Fallen Weapons & Abilities History Sentinel Major was originally one of the Quintessons' slave robots on Cybertron around twelve million years ago. Unusual among his consumer goods brethren, Sentinel Major was equipped for combat and was forced to participate in gladiatorial games for the Quintessons' amusement, wielding a spiked ball-and-chain weapon and a tire-shaped shield. He was once defeated in battle by Prima, who attacked their Quintesson masters when their match was over, only to be destroyed himself. Subsequently, the consumer goods robots rose up against the Quintessons in a rebellion that ultimately forced the aliens off the planet. Sentinel Major survived this clash, but he and the rest of his race—now dubbed "Autobots"—were robbed of any chance of peace when the military hardware robots, now known as "Decepticons", set their sights on conquering Cybertron for themselves. Guardian Prime fell during the war that ensued, and Sentinel Major inherited the Matrix of Leadership and became Sentinel Prime, leader of the Autobots. Under his leadership, the Autobots realized that they would never be able to defeat the Decepticons with firepower, and they turned instead to stealth, reconfiguring their bodies to be able to transform into other forms. With the power of his new ability, Sentinel Prime defeated the Decepticons' leader, and the Autobots won the war. The ensuing period of peace was known as the Golden Age of Cybertron, but, around nine million years BC, the Decepticon threat re-emerged when they too adopted transformation, and coupled it with robot-mode flight powers. One of the first of this new breed of Decepticons, the malevolent Megatron, killed Sentinel Prime in combat. As he died, Sentinel Prime handed off the Matrix to Alpha Trion, who kept it safe until the emergence of the next Autobot leader. Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:G1 Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:G1 Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:G1 Male Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:G1 Autobot leaders Category:Primes Category:G1 Primes Category:Matrix bearers Category:G1 Matrix bearers Category:Former Matrix bearers Category:Former G1 Matrix bearers Category:Gladiators Category:G1 Gladiators Category:Autobot Gladiators Category:G1 Autobot Gladiators Category:Deceased Category:G1 Deceased Category:Deceased Autobots Category:G1 Deceased Autobots Category:Deceased Primes Category:G1 Deceased Primes Category:Alternate Versions of Sentinel Prime